


this is how i love you

by She_speakss



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, im so sorry if this is horrible, stick and poke tattoo, tattooing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 23:20:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14987765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/She_speakss/pseuds/She_speakss
Summary: “Are you going to tell me what it is yet? Are you almost finished? I feel as if I’ve been laying here forever.”Hecate rolls her eyes fondly at the blonde curled under several blankets. Only her eyes and right thigh visible under the glow of the full moon. Hecate hushes her gently. “I’m almost finished my Sunflower.”+they're sixteen and in love. or, hecate gives pippa a tattoo because pippa asked her to.





	this is how i love you

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer; I own nothing.
> 
> and as always, un-beta'd, all mistakes are my own.

“Hiccup,” Pippa whispers as she shakes Hecate gently. She hates waking her best friend like this but they had a plan to enact. “Hiccup wake up.”

 

“Pipsqueak?” It’s breathed in the croaky manor of wakefulness before a more urgent, “What’s wrong?” followed by Hecate sitting up, night gown half off her shoulder, hair wild and untamed. Her eyes are slightly crazed as she searches for dangers around her small room.

 

“No, everything is okay Hiccup.” She soothes Hecate and shifts with guilt at accidentally alarming the older girl. She reaches for pale hands. “Remember what we said we were going to do this night Hiccup?” She tries to release the guilt and looks up with a coy smile.

 

Hecate pauses and frowns. “Miss Pentangle are you telling me you _actually_ woke me at,” she picks up her watch from her dresser and groans. “At three o’clock in the morning, on a _school_ night to prance outside and stare at the moon?” Hecate’s eyes are wide with false annoyance as Pippa’s smile turns sheepish.

 

“Yes, Miss Hardbroom. ” She inches her way up from the foot of the bed. “It’s the full moon and she’ll be hitting her highest point soon.” Pippa tugs softly until Hecate feigns rolling her eyes and starts to get out of bed.

 

“Fine. Warming Spell or blankets?”

 

“Blankets. It’s a blankets night.”

 

“What about the other thing?” She’s tucking Morgana and Artemis into the bed while Pippa summons blankets and pillows. “Did you manage to acquire the needed tools?”

 

“Yes,” Pippa’s eyes dance with unconcealed excitement. “I have it all ready.” Hecate smiles and chuckles softly at Pippa’s squeal and leads the way out of the castle.

 

______

 

“Isn’t she beautiful?” Pippa is sitting with her legs folded, she had stopped fluffing with the blanket to turn her face towards the sky, she sighs softly in the moonlight. Hecate watchers her.

 

“Yes.” She knows Pippa is talking about the moon, and so is she, just maybe not entirely. Because _Pippa_ looks _ethereal_ in the wisps of silver light. And she can’t keep her eyes off of her. “Beautiful indeed.”

 

Pippa’s eyes have slipped shut, a small smile stretching across her mouth. “Come Hecate. Sit with me.” She pats the space on her right and Hecate slowly drops next her, long legs delicately coming underneath her body as she leans on her left hand. She tucks the other blanket around them and makes sure Pippa has enough pillows around her.

 

Pippa breathes in and out in a rhythm so steady Hecate is lulled by it, so much so that she starts when she feels a warm finger brush on of hers under the mountain of blankets. Her heart skips a beat even while she tries not to panic as she subtly moves her pinky finger to sweep across Pippa’s. It takes a bit. Its unhurried, tense, but tender as their pinky fingers wrap around each other.

 

It’s silent. Pippa looking at the moon, Hecate looking at Pippa.

 

Hecate looking at the moon, Pippa looking at Hecate.

 

Pippa bites her lip and leans her head on Hecate’s shoulder. “We’ll always have this,” She tugs on Hecate’s little finger lightly. “Won’t we Hiccup?” her eyes are downcast and she snuggles closer.

 

Hecate frowns. “Of course, we will Sunflower,” She brushes her nose against the top of Pippa’s head. “You will always have me, you must know that.” Hecate shifts both herself and Pippa so they’re facing each other before Hecate touches her cool forehead against Pippa’s warm one. “If I could live in this very moment, for all of eternity, with you, I would.” Their eyes are locked and Hecate freezes.

 

Thin pink lips slowly curl upwards.

 

“You would? With me?”

 

“Yes. A thousand times yes Pippa. With you.”

 

Pippa smiles in full as she leans back and shifts to tangle her fingers in the tips of black hair, tugging softly before brushing it behind a pale ear.

 

“I would live an eternity with you _anywhere_ Hiccup.” She pecks Hecate’s cheek quickly before shifting to lean her head on her shoulder. “Has your moon healed?” Pippa pulls Hecate’s left hand up and over so her palm is facing them. She traces the thin lines of the shadowed full moon that sits tattooed on the base of her wrist.

 

Hecate hums quietly. “Mostly.” She sighs as Pippa laces their fingers together again. “Has your sun?” They flip their joined hands over to look at the tiny sun gracing Pippa’s wrist, the same spot as Hecate’s only on the opposite hand.

 

“Yes. Well,” Pippa shrugs. “It’s healed enough that I am ready for another one.” Hecate chuckles while she nods. “This time though, I want you to do mine.” Dark hair tumbles as Hecate tilts her head to the side, eyebrows furrowed.

 

“You want…me,” She points at herself. “ _Me_? To give _you_ a _permanent_ tattoo on your actual body?” Her voice trailed off into a high-pitched squeak. Her palms are sweating already.

 

Blonde hair shakes violently with the intensity of Pippa’s affirming nod. “Yes. I want you to do it.”

 

“But,- but what if I botch it? What if I do the lines crooked or do it to deep or,-“ She’s panicking. Because this feels too much like something more than them. Something bigger than they are. _Something like forever._

 

“Hecate,” She makes a grab for her friends flailing arms, makes sure to catch and hold her gaze. “Darling, darling Hecate. I trust you.” Her smile is soft, honest in all the ways Hecate is not used to.

 

And just like that Hecate’s impending panic has ceased. “You trust me.” Soft. Soft. Soft.

 

“I trust you.”

 

“Okay. I’ll do it.”

 

(And really, Hecate would do anything for Pippa when she’s looking like at her like _that_ , when she’s smiling at her like _that_.)

 

_____

 

“Here I have new needles and some fresh Indian ink,” Pippa pauses to raise her right hand in the air and pulls a small wooden box from it. “Everything is new and sterilised and-,” She cuts herself off at Hecate’s strangled croak. “Hiccup?”

 

“Are you sure you want me to do this? It was different us doing it to ourselves Sun. What if-“

 

“Yes, I’m sure Hecate. But only if you want to. I don’t want to pressure you into doing this.” Pippa is on her knees in front of Hecate, cupping her face and whispering into her mouth. “I want you to do this, Hiccup. But only if you’re comfortable.”

 

“If I do this, my sunflower,” she lifts her hand and traces her finger tips down the side of Pippa’s face, brushes her nose against Pippa’s, breathes in _Pippa._ “I would like for you to do one for me too.”

 

Pippa’s smiling so _bright_ , and laughing, and her nose is doing the scrunching thing that makes her heart twist and melt.

 

And of course, Hecate would do _anything_ for Pippa when she’s smiling like the sun.

 

“But not tonight, Pipsqueak.”

 

“Not tonight?” And Hecate hates the disappointment she hears is because of _her._

 

“No, tonight is going to be about you.”

 

+

 

“What did you have in mind for this one Sun?” Hecate is readying the needle and inks while Pippa lays on her left side and situates herself. Hecate swallows when she sees pink fingernails slowly lift the white shift to above the knee, just higher than mid-thigh.

 

“I only know where I want it. I want you to choose what it is though.” Pippa points to her right thigh, a little on the outside but not too far from the centre. “If that’s okay with you.”

 

Before Hecate could even register the slightest smidge of panic curling under her finger nails, Pippa sniffed and said, “I trust you Hecate, with my life, with my body…with my heart. I love you.”

 

And Hecate, with her too wide eyes, rapidly filling with tears, surges forward to give the most awkwardly placed, but soul baring kiss right on Pippa’s mouth. She’s letting out breathless whimpers as her tongue is eagerly accepted to swipe across pink lips, because Pippa _loves her, trusts her,_ and it is _everything_.

 

___

 

“Are you going to tell me what it is yet? Are you almost finished? I feel as if I’ve been laying here forever.”

 

Hecate rolls her eyes fondly at the blonde curled under several blankets. Only her eyes and right thigh visible under the glow of the full moon. Hecate hushes her gently. “I’m almost finished my Sun.”

 

From beneath the blankets Pippa blushes. “I like that.”

 

“You like what?” Dark eyebrows are furrowed in concentration, eyes not even glancing away from the needle currently poking into Pippa’s skin, her hand steady even as her heart races.

 

“When you call me your Sun.”

 

And it’s a good thing Hecate had stopped tattooing to dip the needle into one of the ink pots, lest she _actually_ pushed to deep.

 

She’s flustered and spluttering and shifting back and forth on her knees. “I like calling you that.”

 

Pippa breathes out a soft laugh as she curls even tighter into the blankets, (Hecate tried to place a sneaky Warming Spell on the blonde and almost got a chanting lesson sized lecture for her troubles, ‘I said it was a _blankets_ night Hecate, I’m fine.’)

 

“Good,” She whispers. “Hiccup?”

 

“Yes?”

 

“Are you almost finished?”

 

Hecate laughs, and laughs, and nods. “Yes Pipsqueak, I’m almost finished.”

 

It doesn’t take long for Hecate to finish off the last few lines of the tattoo, ten minutes at most. It isn’t very large, maybe one and a half hands, but it’s detailed, and colourful, and so how Hecate sees Pippa and now she’s _terrified_ again, because _what if Pippa doesn’t like it._

 

She wipes down Pippa’s thigh softly with a warm damp cloth and leans down to get one last close look at it before she shows the Pippa. She’s happy with her work, can’t ignore how precise and clean her lines are, but that still doesn’t ease the tension in her entire body.

 

“Pipsqueak?” She pokes Pippa’s hip.

 

“Are you done?” Blonde hair spills from beneath the blankets as Pippa leans up on her elbows. “I can’t wait to see it!” She’s already throwing the blankets off.

 

“I am…but just before you look,” She holds Pippa’s hands in her own and lowers her forehead to them. “I love you Pippa. With everything that I am. And everything that I have ever been, this is my promise to you.” Hecate kisses Pippa’s knuckles before she releases her hands and uncurls herself, just in time to see Pippa wiping tears away.

 

Hecate moves from beside Pippa’s thigh and lifts the shift even higher for Pippa to see, Pippa’s gasp is almost swallowed by the sound of the crickets singing in the distance. Because Hecate has made her a garden. She’s gifted her with beautiful, _beautiful_ flowers. And the moon has travelled since they started that she can only just see the colours but still, Pippa is _stunned_.

 

“Hiccup…I-, You’ve….It’s beautiful. I-,” Pippa can’t even form a sentence as her fingers trace just above where it lies.

 

Traces the bunch of Sunflowers that stand tall and say, _I am_ unwavering _to you, I am in deep_ adoration _with you_. She follows the lines of the leaves as they curve around and loop off into a variety of other flowers.

 

Lavender flowers that say, _I am_ devoted _to you._

 

Cherry Blossom that say, _you are divine femininity._

 

And Blue Violets that say, _faith, affection and love._

 

“This is how I see you Pipsqueak,” She speaks so, so quietly. “This is how I love you.”

 

And now it’s Pippa’s turn to surge herself forward, moaning into the kiss as Hecate’s arms come around to catch her. She pulls back. “Hecate Hardbroom, you make me feel beautiful. You make me _feel like the Sun_. I am so deeply, deeply in love with you.”

 

The two sat outside in a mountain of blankets, (and a slight Warming Spell, at Hecate’s insistence) and watch the moon travel the rest of her path and the sun took her place. They kissed, and talked, and looked at Pippa’s tattoo and sat and breathed.

 

_They existed. Together._

 

**Author's Note:**

> hi bby's!! i have no idea if this is good enough to put up but i haven't put anything in *ages* and i really wanted to put something up. please let me know if you liked it! and if you didn't like it please let me know..nicely pls. 
> 
> thank you for reading!! xxx


End file.
